japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Domon Asuka
Domon Asuka (土門 飛鳥) is one of the supporting main characters in the original Inazuma Eleven anime. In the first, and second season he is a defender for Raimon. In the third season, he is also a defender for team Unicorn. He doesn't appear in the sequel series. Background His birthday is a complete mystery. Before the anime series had officially began Domon, Ichinose, Aki and Nishigaki were all childhood friends. They all had live in the United States of America. The four would usually play soccer together until the day they saw all Ichinose's fatal accident, and he believed that Ichinose was dead ever since. He used to be in Teikoku Gakuen high school until he came to Raimon Junior High as a spy. Personality He cares for the sport of soccer very much, and doesn't want anyone to get badly hurt. He believes in Endou Mamoru just like everyone else on the soccer team. Though a bit quite laid back, he is also always willing to step forward, and help his friends as long as they need him. He was also shock that Endou didn't shun him or reject him for being a spy and happily accepted him on Raimon's team. He or his best friend Ichinose also might have a romantic relationship with Aki in Inazuma Eleven GO series as stated by Tenma when he asked Aki if she had received any calls from North America. Appearance He is a very tall, thin person. He has a long face and light blue hair, dark brown tan skin, thick eyebrows and small black eyes that are slightly similar to Hijikata Raiden's. Abilities Tri-Pegasus The Phoenix Death Zone Death Zone 2 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 Domon Asuka came to Raimon to spy on them for Teikoku Gakuen at first but when he saw everyone working very hard, he decided to join Raimon for real. With Endou Mamoru, he felt that he can run and fight alongside him unlike with his best friend, Ichinose, who is always ahead of him. He quits being a spy when Fuyukai, the coach and another spy from Teikoku, had planned to blow up the bus they were using. During the finals against Teikoku, he deflected a shot with his face, being replaced by Kageno Jin after that. Season 2 He fought alongside the others in Raimon against the teams of Aliea Gakuen. He and Ichinose were the only ones who finally believed Coach Hitomiko and had an idea where she came from, so they finally agreed to come to Mount Fuji with her. In the match with The Genesis, he used Death Zone 2 along with Endou and Kidou to score the second goal. Season 3 He went back to America to join America's national team, Unicorn, for the Football Frontier International tournament along with Ichinose. He was the one who tells Aki that Ichinose's injuries wasn't fully healed. During the game against Inazuma Japan he seem to have evolved his hissatsu techniques, Volcano Cut and Killer Slide. In episode 98 he used Volcano Cut V2 to weaken Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw and protect Unicorn's goal. Later on, he tried to stop Toramaru, but was dribbled pass him. He also appeared in episode 126 along with Ichinose since Endou had invited them to come to Japan so they can play with them in the graduation match. He and Ichinose were both chosen for the B team. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Quotes *You remind me so much of my friend *Endou I'm sorry Relationships 'Kino Aki' He gets along very well with her. 'Ichinose Kazuya' 'Endou Mamoru' 'Nishigaki Mamoru' 'Gouenji Shuuya' 'Kazemaru Ichirouta' 'Kidou Yuuto' 'Fubuki Shirou' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Bobby Shearer. *Domon Asuka is shown on a piece of concept art along side Kodera. *He shares his first name with Kojou Asuka, a supporting video game character in Danball Senki W. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Jun Konno *'English' : ??? :all information on Domon Asuka came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Domon_Asuka Gallery Domon in Unicorn.png|Domon in a Unicorn suit Category:Characters Category:Males